beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Aquila B:W
Dawn Aquila B:W is an attack/balance type beyblade created and used by Destin. Design The basic design plan for Dawn Aquila B:W is to use wind power to fuel it's energy supply. Moving allows the energy ring to move wind into the core of the beyblade and keeps it rotating and constantly increases the movement of energy around the bey, the 4D prefomance tip also uses this energy to keep its abilities flowing and to keep it moving. So basically the more Aquila moves the stronger and more balanced it becomes. Face Bolt: Aquila ll The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for "eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is seen to represent an eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Motif. Energy Ring: Aqulia ll Aquila D is an upgraded version soley to lock in with the Dawn fusion weel. The visible top of the ring has several notches and designs that depicts a wing. Their is one "wing" on each side of the ring with only a small indent seperating them. Each "wing" is used to force wind created by spinning power into the openingsof the ring which helps to create it's own wind power energy. Fusion Weel: Dawn PC Frame The PC Frame is a translucent silver frame that wraps around the energy ring and is hooked in with the metal frame. The frame is designed to keep wind power directed to flow around the energy ring. Metal Frame Metal Frame is a solid silver frame wraped completely around the energy ring of the beyblade. It is shaped much like the energy ring but instead the wing designs are on the sides of the beyblade and when spinning fast enough it can bounce wind off of the notches to fire off bullet like patches of wind at an opposing bey. The Metal Frame is also usefull for controlling the wind and using it in its own direction, this make dawn aquila able to create a funnel of wind on both the in and outside of the beyblade. Core The core of the fusion wheel keeps the wind power continuesly flowing through Dawn Aquila. It also keeps the air moving evenly moving through each piece of the beyblade. The wind power is used to increase speed and spinning ratio each second, making an endless energy source for Dawn Aquila. 4D Preformance Tip: Black Wing (B:W) The Black Wing 4D preformance tip has an axis and two wing installed within it. The constant shifting of speed and angle within this allows the beyblade too keep weight balance under any conditions. Note: This feature's tip along with its core installment alow it to keep balance and even move (by shifting it weight) while in mid air, giving the appearance of its flight. The B:W Tip also allows the contiplated wind energy to increase speed and axis rotation. Dawn Aquila B:W Stats Abilities Attack Rave Cyclone: The wind energy stored in Dawn Aquila is forced on the outside while spinning to create a tornado around Dawn Aquila. Balance Shadow Stream: '''While in the air the Dawn Aquila B:W uses the B:W To force air out and work with the tip allow Dawn Aquila B:W to "fly". Special Move '''Black Burst Hurricane: Aquila (Beast) Appears and causes a hurricane made of Black wind to surround the stage in darkness causing damage to other beys and limiting opponent visability (sometimes able to cancel out opponents attacks) Category:Unregistered Bey